1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to an assembly for sealing a gap between components of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include a plurality of piston seals for sealing gaps between a turbine engine case and an outer platform of a guide vane arrangement. Each piston seal may contact and extend between a surface of the case and a surface of the platform, where the case surface is typically perpendicular of the platform surface. During turbine engine operation, the platform surface may move relative to the case surface as a result of, for example, disproportional thermal growth between the case and the platform. Such movement may cause a misalignment between the case and platform surfaces, which may allow gas to leak between the piston seal and the case and/or platform surfaces.
There is a need in the art for an improved seal for a turbine engine.